For The Love Of A Pirate
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: The sequel to Behind The Tiger Prints. It has been six months since The Straw Hats added Jewel as a new member to the crew and now she has an even bigger battle ahead of her, A battle for what you might ask. For the love of a pirate known as Roronoa Zoro. Join Jewel and the Straw Hats on another adventure full of Laughter, Romance, And Friendship. *Warning* (RATED M)
1. Chapter 1

For The Love Of A Pirate

I'm back! Thank you all for who have given my story a chance and like I said in the summary this is my first rated m story…So I'm not experienced at all (just as a warning) but I know what goes on so I should do fine but I won't have that much detail and all of the extra. Sorry to those who love a full out lemon. ~Enjoy~

Chapter 1: The Birthday Gift

Waking up from her bed in the girls quarters, Jewel hopped out of bed and got ready for her day. After taking a nice shower she came back down to the deck to see Luffy, Usopp, Chopper and Brook fishing and goofing off as always and heard the sounds of Zoro lifting his weights. Walking back to the kitchen she sees Sanji, Nami and Robin. Sanji was cooking something that smelt absolutely wonderful and Nami and Robin were sitting at the table looking over maps and information on islands.

''Good morning Nami and Robin, Good morning to you too Sanji and what are you cooking it smells delicious.'' Jewel said smiling from ear to ear as Nami and Robin waved to her smiling as well.

''My sweet little Jewel-Chan, I am cooking French toast with sausages, eggs and blueberry pancakes!'' Sanji said dancing with glee.

''As expected from our one of a kind cook, I'm more surprised that Luffy and the others haven't tried to eat any of it yet.'' Jewel said while looking out of the window of the kitchen door.

''Oh they have, Don't let that fishing gag fool you their up to something.'' Nami said. Jewel just laughed.

''Those idiots will never change.'' Sanji said as he placed all the ladies their plates.

''You guys breakfast is ready!'' Jewel yelled to the others while standing with her back to the wall knowing they would storm in to take their seats.

Jewel was right about when she said the food smelled delicious but it tasted even better. Luffy, Usopp and Zoro got whacked a few times by Sanji from stealing food. When everyone was finished Jewel had insisted on cleaning the dishes. When she was finished she came out to the deck to see everyone there except for Zoro and Robin.

''Are you guys alright?'' Jewel asked raising an eyebrow at them.

''HAPPY BIRTHDAY!'' They all yelled as Robin came behind her with a well decorated white, purple and baby blue cake.

''Thank you guys, Sanji how did you know my favorite colors.'' Jewel said with little tears in her eyes.

''Mr. Swordsman told us.'' Robin said while giggling. Jewel blushed slightly.

''How did he know what my favorite colors were?'' Jewel was thinking to herself looking up at the crow's nest.

''Hey you stupid marimo! Get your lazy ass down here and tell Jewel happy birthday or I'll make you starve for a year!'' Sanji yelled up at the crow's nest.

''Did you hear me!?'' Sanji said as he was covered from head to toe in flames.

''Calm down Sanji, I'll go talk to him maybe he forgot.'' Jewel said trying to convince the pissed off cook that it was just a little accident.

''Okay but if he says anything to you out of the way I'm gonna kick his ass.'' Sanji said.

Jewel went up into the crow's nest to see Zoro lifting his weights as always. Before she could even say anything to him he had already begin to talk.

''I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for your birthday. While we were on Peachy Beach I tried to get you a present but there was nothing that I thought you would like.'' Zoro said with his back to her.

''It's okay as long as you didn't forget.'' Jewel said while smiling and fiddling with her fingers. When she looked up Zoro was right in front of her.

''I- Is there something wrong?'' Jewel said trying not stutter. Zoro just smirked and did something that would forever be stuck in Jewel's head more than when Luffy super glued himself to the deck. He had kissed her.

''I guess that means no.'' Jewel said while hiding the bright red blush that was plastered on her face.

''On the next island we visit I want you to be paired with me, I know you don't really like all that fancy stuff but I want to do it for you.'' Zoro said while smiling down at Jewel.

''Okay.'' Jewel said as she left to go back to the deck and Zoro got back to his weights.

Jewel knew Zoro would never forget her birthday, He never did. He was just shyer about doing things for her in front of everybody, mainly because Nami and Sanji would tease him. Everyone knew they both had feelings for one another but they didn't know that they had actually started dating as soon as Jewel got better.

''WE CAUGHT A FISH!'' Usopp yelled as he, Luffy and Chopper pulled in the big fish.

''Nice job, Alright fish your for dinner so you better taste good.'' Sanji said while getting ready to cut the fish up and start cooking.

''Were here!'' Nami yelled from the Observation Room.

''What island are we visiting now Nami?'' Luffy asked with excitement in his eyes.

''It's called Blue Bay Island, It's a beach resort. We'll be here for one week so you guys better spend your share of money wisely and behave; Even though the island welcomes all including pirates, They still don't want trouble makers.'' Nami said giving Luffy a stern look.

''Why do you always give me the mean look when we go to an island?'' Luffy asked Nami with a frown on his face.

''BECAUSE YOU'RE ALWAYS THE FIRST ONE GETTING INTO TROUBLE AND ZORO IS THE SECOND! Which is the reason why you're going to be with me and Zoro is going with Jewel.'' Nami said.

''I promise I won't get in trouble. I can't help it though, People start it with me first!'' Luffy said.

''I don't want to hear it! I'll take you wherever you want to go but if you run off I'll ban you from leaving the ship for this whole week. Understand?'' Nami said in a serious tone.

''Yes I understand.'' Luffy agreed with a slight pout.

As the Thousand Sunny docked on Blue Bay Island, Everyone paired with their partner, got their maps and headed off for some fun.

Author's Note: Pairs are (Zoro & Jewel, Usopp & Sanji, Robin & Chopper, Franky & Brook, Nami & Luffy) The pairs will have their own Pov's

~Nami & Luffy~

''Alright Luffy, Where do you want to go first?'' Nami asked the still pouting rubber man.

''Swimming!'' Luffy said with a smile.

''Okay we can go swimming for an hour then we head to the spa.'' Nami said.

''Got it, Um Nami what do you do at the spa?'' Luffy asked.

''I'll show you when we get there, Don't worry it'll be fun.'' Nami said while smiling and heading to the pool.

~Usopp & Sanji~

''Well I need to get more kitchen supplies and you need more parts and tools.'' Sanji stated.

''Yep and guess what there in the same building so we only have to visit one shop.'' Usopp said while looking over the map of the island.

''They have a lot of lovely ladies on this island, I wonder what Nami~Swan and Robin~Chwan are doing?'' Sanji said while doing a little dance.

''I hope you run into a pole.'' Usopp said with a bored look on his face.

~Robin & Chopper~

''Mr. Doctor, Didn't you need more medical herbs and books?'' Robin asked Chopper.

''Yes I do, Did you find a book store?'' Chopper said with a cute smile.

''Yes I did, It's just up that hill afterwards we can go get some ice cream.'' Robin said while pointing up to the building on the hill and holding onto the little doctor's hand.

~Franky & Brook~

''Yohoho! What will we be doing today Franky-San?'' Brook asked.

''First we need to go get some wood so we can make you a new violin.'' Franky said.

''Oh yes I forgot about that, I wonder what beautiful ladies we will see on the way.'' Brook said while getting a nosebleed because the path to the wood makers shop was past the pool.

''Are you alright, Skeleton?'' Franky asked pulling up his shades to look at him.

''Yes, I'm fine.'' Brook said wiping his nose. Franky just laughed.

~Zoro & Jewel~

''Where are you taking me Zoro?'' Jewel asked with a little grin on her face.

''Somewhere special, What's with the goofy grin?'' Zoro said raising an eyebrow at her.

''What goofy grin? I'm not grinning.'' Jewel said in a mocking tone.

''Alright now you can open your eyes.'' Zoro said while removing his hands from her eyes and standing behind her.

''Oh my god, This is so beautiful!'' Jewel said with wide eyes. In front of her was a full view of the island, She could see everything from up there. She turned to look at Zoro to see him smiling too.

''I love you, Roronoa Zoro.'' Jewel whispered as she gave Zoro a kiss on the cheek. He started to blush furiously.

''I love you too Jewel.'' Zoro said as he rapped an arm around her shoulder and laid his head on top of hers.

How cute are they! I wish I had a sexy but strong and loving boyfriend like Zoro. All the boys I know are annoying as hell, Well most of them anyway…Please review and tell me what you think.~See you guys next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

For The Love Of A Pirate

Here is chapter 2…I'm listening to music while writing because it helps me write better. Don't ask how because I don't even know it just does, For some reason this song fits this chapter to me. If you want to listen while reading too it's Rick Ross-You The Boss lol. Anyway review and enjoy! XD

Chapter 2: Stormy Night

After a long day of shopping and exploring at Blue Bay Island everyone was back at the Thousand Sunny quietly waiting for Sanji to call them to dinner. Luffy on the other hand had some difficulties waiting like the others.

''Sanji! Is dinner ready yet?'' Luffy asked for the tenth time.

''If you ask me that one more time I'll make you eat my shoe!'' Sanji yelled as he burst through the kitchen door.

''Yohoho! Luffy you better wait.'' Brook said to Luffy only for him to pout more.

''But I'm so hungry!'' Luffy whined.

''So am I, But just think of how good it will be when he finishes.'' Jewel said trying to convince Luffy to wait a little longer.

''You have a point whenever I sneak food from Sanji it never tastes as good as when he is finished. Okay Okay I'll wait a bit longer but he still needs to hurry up.'' Luffy said.

''Robin~Chwan, Nami~Swan, Jewel~Chan your dinner is ready! If I catch any of you other idiots trying to steal their food I'll poison you.'' Sanji said.

While the others were going to eat dinner Zoro noticed that Jewel was still sitting on the figure head.

''What's on your mind?'' Zoro said while sitting down next to her.

''The sky looks funny.'' Jewel said while turning her head sideways like a confused puppy. Zoro couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked.

''Now that you mention it, It does look odd. Hey Nami, Come look at this!'' Zoro said while jumping down to the deck with Jewel behind him.

''Come look at what?'' Nami said while looking around until the big dark cloud in the sky caught her eye.

''That doesn't look too good, It looks like there is going to be a big rain storm. We should be fine but just in case we all need to get inside.'' Nami said.

After dinner everyone went straight to their quarters except for Zoro who was on watch. While Jewel was about to walk back to her room from taking a nice bath she saw a note on the door.

~Note~

Meet me in the crow's nest.

*Zoro*

Jewel smiled at the note because it had a little smiley face in the bottom corner. As soon as she put up her things and put on her rain coat because it was drizzling she went to the crow's nest. When she opened the hatch she saw Zoro sitting on the couch looking out of the window and noticed a makeshift bed on the floor.

''What are you up to?'' Jewel asked him with her arms folded over her chest with an eyebrow raised. Zoro chuckled.

''I was hoping you could spend the night with me in the crow's nest.'' Zoro said while smiling at her.

''Fine by me.'' Jewel said as she took off her rain coat and hung it on the coat hanger on the wall. Zoro couldn't help but stare at her. Jewel had on a blue and green camisole top with a white bunny on the front and her white night shorts to match with green and blue bunny prints on them. She had on blue slippers too.

While Zoro was eyeing her up he didn't notice that she was facing him. When he finally noticed she blushed pink and pulled her shirt a little lower trying to cover herself.

''Do I need to change?'' Jewel asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

''No, You look fine it's just that…You look cute in bunnies.'' Zoro said with a slight blush on his face as well.

Then all of a sudden there was a loud boom of thunder. Jewel got so scared that she literally jumping in Zoro's lap and hid in his chest. Zoro laughed a bit.

''This reminds me of when we first started dating.'' Zoro said while smiling and wrapping his arms around her.

''It sure does.'' Jewel said while smiling back at him.

~Flashback~

It had been bad weather all week, No matter where the Straw Hats went it was bad weather. At night it was even worse because of the thunder, It bothered no one else but Jewel was terrified of it. She was so terrified that she was under her bed shaking in fear. She had a huge crush on Zoro at the time but didn't want to tell him because she was scared that he might not like her that way. Once she remembered the swordsman was on watch she grabbed her rain coat and headed for the crow's nest in hope that he would let her stay with him for the night.

It was no surprise that he was in a deep sleep but Jewel knew better than to think he was vulnerable, As she was about to tap him awake he opened his eye. Jewel fell back on her butt with a loud yelp.

''Are you alright, Is there something wrong?'' Zoro said while crawling to her.

When Jewel looked at him to answer she was at a loss for words. Zoro was shirtless only wearing black night pants. When she noticed he was waiting for her to respond, She looked away in embarrassment. Zoro noticed this and pulled her coat off and hung it then picked her up in his arms and put her on the bed with him.

''You're scared of lightning, Huh?'' Zoro said into her ear as her wrapped an arm around her, pulled her into his chest and putting his chin on her head. Jewel nodded her head as a response. Zoro chuckled.

''I'm glad you came to me, You gave me the answer I had been looking for.'' Zoro said. Jewel turned around to face him.

''What answer is that?'' She asked in a slight whisper.

''That you like me…And I like you too.'' Zoro said as his smiling grew even larger once he finished. Jewel smiled back at him.

''Well then I guess its official, You're willing to be my girlfriend?'' Zoro asked.

''I wouldn't have it any other way.'' Jewel said while fiddling with her fingers.

''Neither would I.'' Zoro said as he lifted her head and kissed for the first time.

That night Jewel slept with Zoro in the crow's nest and every other night when they wanted to be alone. They didn't tell everybody until they had been dating for two months because of embarrassment but when they did everybody was very happy for them except for Sanji who told Zoro he better do right by Jewel or else he'd make him suffer.

~End of Flashback~

Zoro picked Jewel up and moved her onto the bed on her back. He looked at her for a minute trying to find his words so she would understand.

''We've been dating for five and a half months now and I can't stop thinking about you, It's gotten so bad to where I can't even take naps sometimes. You know I love you and I would never want to hurt you. I know it's also too early for us to be that way but I need to at least show you.'' Zoro said while losing his breath slightly until Jewel stopped him.

''Zoro, Calm down. What is it?'' Jewel said in caring tone.

''I want to show you how much I love you, Not just kissing and hugging but more. I don't want to rush but I can't help thinking about it.'' Zoro said while frowning.

''As long as I know you will be there for me until the end, I have no objections.'' Jewel said.

Author's Note: For all who don't like reading the EXPLICIT part. I've marked them like this xXx so you'll know where they start and stop at. And you have to ignore me a bit I couldn't go all into detail because I'm still at a stage where I think sex is gross and since the fact that my mom proof read's my chapters (She might tease me to death about this) so it's a bit nerve tingling for me. Plus like I said I'm not active (Not to give out too much information) and its new to me, Yes I know what everything is and how it all works but still it's just…Yuck! XP (To all who requested this you owe me big time LOL)

xXx

Zoro slowly bent down to kiss her, A soft kiss turning to a passionate kiss. He moved his hands to her back holding her closer to him and trailing light kisses down to her chest. He waited for a moment to make sure that she still wanted him to continue, To which she nodded her head for him to. Zoro slowly removed her top and put it to the side. He reached out to touch her breasts and massaged them a bit earning a soft gasp from Jewel.

Zoro pressed more kisses near her breasts then took one of them into his mouth, Doing the same to the other. He moved his hands down to her waist and removed her pajama pants and underwear. Jewel was so embarrassed that she closed her legs and hid herself from his eyes.

''You don't have to be shy, It's alright.'' Zoro said while kissing her on her forehead.

''I know but it's still weird.'' Jewel said while closing her eyes.

Zoro couldn't but laugh at how cute she looked and he was also shocked at how she was so shapely. Even though Jewel was smaller and younger than Nami her body looked as if she could be her age, The only differences being that her breasts were a size or two smaller and her butt looked a bit bigger. Zoro started to prepare her slowly then added more fingers once she was ready for more. He removed his pajama pants (Zoro wears no underwear to bed lol XD) and put them next to their other clothes and wrapped her into his arms.

''Just relax and it'll be over before you know it.'' Zoro said while rubbing her back and neck. Jewel laughed a bit because he was tickling her. It was enough of a distraction as Zoro put himself inside of her and covered her mouth as she let out a yelp of pain.

Zoro started to move around slowly as Jewel was gripping on to him like her life depended on it. After a few minutes of her getting used to it he picked up speed, His hand still over her mouth so the others wouldn't hear. Once Zoro felt himself reaching his end he kissed Jewel as they both came down from their high and separated their kiss to breathe.

xXx

Author's Note: Yay I finished it…Now I have to go flush down my late night snack and cry in a corner about my dirty deed and I'm so serious right now. I'm shaking so much I think I'm getting the Scared-Of-Sex-Scene-Itious.

They feel asleep in each other's arms that night. Happy smiles on their faces and not a care in the world.

Next chapter is comin up…May I repeat myself that my mother is going to tease me to death about this chapter…I am so hiding after she proof reads this. I might become a hermit and live in a hole with my new family of moles. I hope you guys are happy! *Runs off crying into the woods* Yea anyway I have finally set a schedule up to update every Monday, If my plans are a bit busy it will be whenever I can get it in. So review and tell me what you think. ~See you next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

For The Love Of A Pirate

Here is chapter 3. I hope you all enjoy and review. Just so no one is confused, Yes they are still on Blue Bay Island.

Chapter 3: Nosey Nakama

As the morning sun started to rise, Jewel felt herself waking up in warm arms. Turning around she sets her sights on Zoro, Who's smiling from ear to ear at his cute little girlfriend.

''Good morning.'' Zoro said in a gruff voice.

''Good morning.'' Jewel whispered shyly.

''Hey you stupid swordsman, Get your ass down here and help me find Jewel! And your breakfast is ready!'' Sanji yelled up to the crow's nest.

''What did you just say!'' Zoro yelled out the crow's nest window completely forgetting he was naked.

''Zoro don't worry about it, I have a way to get back at him but first you need to put on your clothes.'' Jewel said while she covered her eyes and giggling at him.

''I don't see why you're covering your eyes, You've already seen everything.'' Zoro said while walking over to the bench to put on his clothes then bringing Jewel's clothes to her.

''It's still embarrassing.'' Jewel said while her cheeks went red.

''Chicken.'' Zoro said while smirking down at her.

''I am not! I haven't gotten used to it yet!'' Jewel said while putting on her clothes.

''You wanna have another round real quick, I bet you'll get used to it then.'' Zoro said while the smirk on his face was getting more dangerous.

''Thank you for asking but I'd rather show off all of the cool bite marks you gave me to Sanji, Is that a problem?'' Jewel said while smiling back at him.

''Nope I'd be glad to, Shall we go?'' Zoro said while offering his hand to her.

''Yes, We shall.'' Jewel grabbed his hand as they both jumped down to the deck. Everyone was staring as soon as they spotted Jewel with Zoro.

The first person to see them was of course Sanji, Who didn't like the weird vibe he was getting from the two. Everyone else had already gotten the message of what happened that made Zoro and Jewel seem a little different, Well except for Luffy, Who was being explained the situation by Usopp.

''Seems like you two had a fun night.'' Nami said with a cheesy grin on her face.

''I agree.'' Robin said also grinning at the two.

''What's next Zoro, Wedding bells.'' Usopp said batting his eyelashes like a love sick high school girl.

''Haha very funny Usopp, Only time will tell.'' Zoro said kissing Jewel's hand.

''Wedding bells, Fun night, Holding hands! You didn't?'' Sanji said gawking at Zoro like he had grown three heads.

''What are you talking about, Cook?'' Zoro said in a mock innocent tone.

''Nothing, The only thing I have to say is if this relationship fails because you hurt Jewel's feelings, I'm not gonna be the only one kicking your ass for it.'' Sanji said walking to the kitchen as everyone gave Zoro a look that will haunt him forever.

''Don't worry, Have you ever made me sad without trying to fix the problem?'' Jewel said with a reassuring smile.

''No, I've always kept you smiling.'' Zoro said with a slight frown.

''Then stick your chest out and prove him wrong, We'll be fine. There will be days when we won't get along but that how it works. Sanji's basically saying if you hurt my feelings on purpose then they'll all kick your ass.'' Jewel said.

''Okay I will admit I do get lost sometimes and I have my moments of being stupid but if that girly eyed cook thinks I'll hurt you on purpose he's even dumber than what I thought he was.'' Zoro said while chuckling a bit.

''That's the point Zoro, He knows you won't, All of them know you won't. They're just making sure you don't ever have the thought of doing those things cross your mind.'' Jewel said.

''Well they never will, So let's go eat before Luffy eats' it for us.'' Zoro said while running towards the kitchen with Jewel right behind him.

After breakfast the Straw Hats went through their daily rountine. Usopp, Luffy, Chopper and Brook goofing off, Robin and Nami going over some maps and islands, Franky sketching out new gadgets, Zoro working with his weights, Sanji making new creations for dinner and desserts for Nami, Robin and Jewel, and Jewel was sitting her favorite spot on the Thousand Sunny, On the Sunny's figure head.

''Jewel, We're going to go swimming in the Sunny's pool! Do you want to join us?"' Nami asked standing with Robin in their bathing suits.

''I wish I could but I can't, I don't know how to swim.'' Jewel said while laughing a bit.

''It's okay, I can teach you that.'' Nami said with a big smile.

''Okay, But I get a bit scared when I'm in water. Wait, Robin aren't you a devil fruit user and what pool on the Sunny?'' Jewel said.

''Franky built a pool on the side of the ship that at first was used to swim in sea water but now he's changed it a bit so Robin, Luffy, Brook and Chopper can swim in it too.'' Nami said while showing Jewel the big round pool that was connected to the right side of the Sunny. It looked like it was made out of plastic but Jewel was pretty sure that was far from what it really was but all in all it looked pretty safe.

Author's Note: I saw like a blow-up pool on a picture I found in a One Piece special episode (Don't remember the name) and I saw Nami swimming in it but since I didn't really see it that good I just guessed how it might look and changed it up a bit.

''Okay I'll give it a try.'' Jewel said.

''Good, Your swimming suit is on your bed.'' Robin said pushing Jewel slightly to the girl's quarters. When Jewel looked on her bed it was right where Robin said it was and it was her favorite color. The swimming suit was lavender with a bikini top that needed to be tied and had frills on the front (The part that covers your breasts, I don't know what's it called) and a matching lavender bottom that had a skirt connected to it that was also frilled.

Once Jewel put on the swimming suit she looked at herself in the mirror. It fit her perfectly and covered up just enough to make her feel comfortable. She grabbed a towel and ran out to the deck with her hair in two pig tails going down her back and her white flip flops.

''I'm ready!'' Jewel said while spinning around, Giving Nami and Robin a view of how it looked on her.

''It looks so cute on you Jewel! Robin you did good!'' Nami said while sitting in a lawn chair.

''It seems you two aren't the only ones who like it.'' Robin said while pointing up at the crow's nest. Jewel and Nami looked up to see Zoro looking out of the window at Jewel and Sanji was peeking from the kitchen window with blood coming from his nose.

''You guys really hit it off last night, I've never seen him eye a girl up like that! Ever!'' Nami said.

''IF YOUR GONNA STARE AT HER SO MUCH WHY DON'T YOU COME TEACH HER HOW TO SWIM!'' Nami yelled to Zoro.

''GOOD IDEA!'' Zoro said back and jumped down to go change. Jewel was astonished.

''Nami! I didn't agree to let him teach me I wanted you to do it!'' Jewel whispered in a harsh tone.

''Calm down, Don't be so nervous. He's not dumb enough to let you drown.'' Nami said with a smile.

''I know but…It's just…I.'' Jewel blushed furiously trying to get the right words to come out.

''It's okay, We know how you feel, Don't worry.'' Robin said as she smiled at Jewel. Jewel smiled back but she was still a bit nervous.

''Alright, You're a fast learner so you should get the hang of it in about month or two. Even if it takes longer don't rush yourself, Take your time.'' Zoro said while holding Jewel up in the water.

Author's note: In all honesty I have no idea how to swim myself so forgive me if I'm wrong on some things, I might just skip it. Oh to hell with it here goes nothing! XP

Zoro taught Jewel better than what she thought he would, It was actually very fun. He even took her under the water to see the many types of fish through the clear bottom of the pool. It was breathtaking to see something so weird, It felt like she was in the water but then again she wasn't. Once she got the hang of floating on her back and staying above the water everyone jumped in and joined her and Zoro. Once dinner was served Jewel and Zoro went back to sit on the figure head while everyone else went back to their own hobbies.

''You really like this spot don't you?'' Zoro asked Jewel.

''Yes I do, It's just so beautiful at night. I've always loved looking out at the ocean at night, Even when I was a little girl. I always dreamed I could swim but was too scared to try.'' Jewel said.

''Well now you can, Not completely but at least enough to get in the water and still be safe. But didn't Evana say you could turn into a mermaid?'' Zoro said raising an eyebrow.

''She probably just said that so I would jump in like an idiot and drown.'' Jewel said chuckling.

''Well how about we give it a try.'' Zoro said while taking off his coat, haramaki, boots and swords. Jewel looked at him like he had lost his mind.

''Roronoa Zoro, You wouldn't dare.'' Jewel said with a deadly tone.

''Oh I think I would, As a matter of fact I am.'' Zoro said as he grabbed Jewel by her waist and jumped straight into the water with a loud yelp from Jewel and a big splash.

While Jewel was in the water she felt strange, Almost like it was something had changed. She looked around to see Zoro smiling at her like a mad man and see a white wave of hair. It was her hair and when she looked down she couldn't help but speak.

''Oh my freaking god! I'm a fish!'' Jewel yelled while underwater obviously turned into a mermaid.

Zoro motioned for her to go up to the surface and she followed behind him.

''There they are! Are you two alright!'' Sanji asked.

''Yes were fine Sanji, But look at what I have!'' Jewel said while pulling her fin out of the water for them to see.

''SHE CAN TURN INTO A MERMAID!'' They all yelled equally shocked.

''I guess that crazy lady wasn't lying when she said that.'' Nami said.

''Mermaid! Mermaid! Mermaid!'' Sanji and Brook sung.

''What a great surprise. I guess that means your father really was a Lamia.'' Robin said smiling.

''I guess so, But now that I think about it, It's not that hard to believe. He loved the ocean just about as much as I did.'' Jewel said.

''Well now that that's done, I'm going to bed.'' Zoro said while pecking Jewel on the lips and swimming off to the latter.

''Oh no you don't, You threw me in this water and now it's payback time.'' Jewel said as she grabbed by the back of his pants.

Before Zoro could even make an escape Jewel swam as deep as she knew he could handle and held him there until he apologized. When he finally gave in she took him up for air.

''Are you crazy you could've drowned me!'' Zoro said gasping for air.

''I wouldn't have let you drown, I'd miss you too much once you were gone.'' Jewel said as she gave him a little kiss and headed for bed.

Everyone slept peacefully that night. And after a two week trip to Tenjo Island everything will go from better to worse.

Muahaha! There are hints of what will happen, See if you can tell me what it is. I did this early since I had enough time to think which is why I made a schedule for when I will post new chapters in the first place. So thank you to all who have stuck with my story(ies) and I hope you all have a happy Easter! I am very happy because I am supposed to be getting my very own bunny, It's going to be a Holland Lop and I'm going to name him Bambi.

Author's Note: Just in case some people didn't get the ending, Yes I skipped the voyage to Tenjo Island and the night they arrived, So the next chapter will start when it's morning.


	4. Chapter 4

For The Love Of A Pirate

Alright…It took me some time to get this chapter started because I was busy with helping my mother and the many April birthdays in my family. :-D So here is chapter 4…Please review and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Tenjo Island

(Author's Note: Tenjo means heavens in Japanese…So basically it's called Heavens Island)

Jewel woke up in a not so good mood. She felt like crap…Or as It really should be told, She felt like shit. Sanji and the others had been trying all morning to make her feel better but the only thing she could do was lay there on her bed with a frown on her face. Jewel really wanted to get out of bed and have some fun but every time she did it caused her to run for the bathroom. As she crawled back in her bed after throwing up for the third time today she heard a light knock at the door.

''Come in.'' Jewel said with her face stuffed in her pillow.

''Time to get up.'' Zoro said as he stood over her.

''I can't get up, Every time I move the world around me spins like I've been swept up by a tornado.'' Jewel said as she squeezed her pillow closer to her face.

''Which is why you need to see Chopper.'' Zoro said as he gently scooped her up into his arms.

''I'm sure it's nothing that bad, You're over exaggerating. I haven't had my "woman thing" as you call it yet so I could be getting a little sick because it's a bit late, It's happened before.'' Jewel said as she smiled at him.

''I don't think so, The last time that happened you were only sick for two days not almost a whole week.'' Zoro said coming to a stop at the doctor's door.

''Give me one more week if it's not gone by then I'll go see Chopper.'' Jewel said with a pleading look in her eyes.

''Alright fine, But you have to promise.'' Zoro said giving Jewel a stern look.

''I promise, Can you put me back in my bed now?'' Jewel said with a smirk.

''Nope, For the rest of the week until you get better you're sleeping with me in the crow's nest and I don't want any objections.'' Zoro said as he went to the crow's nest and laid with her on the make shift bed and let sleep take over them.

As the time went by Jewel didn't get any better but she didn't get worse either. She would wake up eat, Get sick and throw up, then fell better for the rest of the day until the next meal. Zoro tried all he could to convince the stubborn woman to go to Chopper but she kept saying that it was just a little bug. It has been a week and a half and still no sign of Jewel getting over her "Little Bug". So Zoro finally take the situation into his own hands.

''PUT ME DOWN, I'M FINE! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M FINE?'' Jewel yelled as she tried to pry herself from the equally pissed off swordsman.

''I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY…YOU'RE SICK SO I'M TAKING YOU TO SEE CHOPPER! WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT YOU'RE GOING!'' Zoro yelled back as he put her on said little reindeer's bed in his office.

''Chopper tell him I'm fine.'' Jewel said while frowning.

''I can't tell you that unless I check you first. I promise you'll be fine and there is nothing to be afraid of.'' Chopper said as he smiled at Jewel knowing that she was terrified of doctors or any other medically related person at that. (Like dentist and other stuff like that)

''Okay, I'll be a good patient but I'm jumpy.'' Jewel said as she lied down on the bed to let Chopper check her with Zoro standing outside of the door waiting.

Soon Chopper came up with an idea of what was wrong with her after asking a few questions and examining her. When he told her she was more than shocked she was…Well breathless.

''I'm not for sure but just to check tomorrow I want you to go to the Islands doctor and let her check you.'' Chopper said.

''I can't believe this, If it's true what will I do? I feel happy and sad about this.'' Jewel said as she was thinking.

''The only thing you need to worry about now it if it's true or not, After that you should do what you feel is right.'' Chopper said.

''Thank you very much Chopper, You cured most of my fear of doctor's. I already know what I need to do I just hope that Zoro will take the news in a positive way. I don't want to tell him and it breaks his heart but then again I have to remember that he loves me no matter what and he will be with me until the end. I'll head to the doctor first thing in the morning, I won't tell anyone yet so please keep this a secret between you and me for now.'' Jewel said with a slight smile.

''You don't make me feel better by complimenting me, I'm always happy to help after all we are nakama and I promise I won't tell but what will you tell Zoro now.'' Chopper said after he stopped his happy dance.

''Nothing, I can't lie to him but I can't tell him just yet either. I want to but if I did it would only make him get in his over emotional protective mode, and that's the last thing I need right now.'' Jewel chuckled.

''That's true, Well good night Jewel.'' Chopper said as she left.

''Good night Chopper.'' Jewel said.

''What did he say? Are you all right?'' Zoro asked with worry in his eyes.

''I'm fine, It was exactly what I told you it was.'' Jewel said as she walked back to her room.

As soon as morning came and everyone was sound asleep, Jewel set off to the doctor. As she walked through town she had finally noticed that all while they were docked she had never set foot off the ship because of her being sick. The thought made her shed a few tears because she felt bad for hiding the truth from Zoro and the others, It really pained her to the point where it made her chest hurt. Soon she reached to the doctor's office and was next in line to be checked.

''How are you doing today Ms. Sandoria, My name is Doctor Hayle.'' The woman told her as she smiled brightly and stretched out her hand.

''Hi.'' Jewel said in a shy manner while shaking her hand.

''Don't worry about a thing, So let's get started shall we?'' Doctor Hayle said.

''I have checked everything I possibly could and I have confirmed that you are indeed pregnant, Congratulations!'' Doctor Hayle said with another bright smile. Jewel couldn't help but smile.

''Are you planning on keeping the child?'' The doctor asked her.

''Yes I am, I couldn't possibly kill it even if I wanted to.'' Jewel said.

''I feel the same way, Here is your prescription for your vitamins, I also wrote down a few things to help you along the way and a book or two that you will need to read. I can tell that you're nervous and that this is your first child, It was the least I could do to stop some of your worries.'' Doctor Hayle said as she handed her the paper.

''Thank you so much.'' Jewel said as she left to head back to the Thousand Sunny.

As soon as everyone saw her walking back to the ship they all demanded she tell them where she went and told her how scared they were when she disappeared without telling anyone but Chopper who didn't tell them where she went either but did let them know she was safe.

''It's alright guys, I'm fine. I had to go to the doctor and I have some news.'' Jewel said as they all look at her waiting for the announcement.

''Well it turns out that you were indeed right that something was wrong with me other than what I telling you and Chopper you were right about your conclusion as to what it was. I'm pregnant!'' Jewel said shedding a few happy tears.

''Thank god!'' Sanji said.

''We thought you were really sick, You scared us to death!'' Usopp said.

''The next time something is wrong Jewel you can tell us no matter what, We would never judge you. We're all family.'' Nami said as she gave her a hug.

''I know I just got scared for a minute, But I'm fine now.'' Jewel said as she looked at all of them with apologetic eyes. Once she spotted Zoro her heart nearly caved in, He looked like he was furious yet hurt at the same time. Jewel walked up to him.

''I'm sorry, I know that I should've told you and I know that I'm going to be in trouble for a long time for this but I…''Jewel was stopped by the finger on her lips. Zoro was smiling down at her all the rage and pain gone and replaced with love.

''You don't have to apologize for anything and you're right you are in trouble, So I'm going to be a dad huh?'' Zoro said, Smiling even more when Jewel nodded.

''Then there was nothing for you to be afraid of, I love you no matter what. As long as that child is mine and your heart belongs to me there is no way I'm leaving you alone.'' Zoro said as he hugged her and kissed Jewel on her forehead.

''Well now that the touchy part is over, How in the hell could get her pregnant on her first time, You could've at least wore protection you stupid marimo. I guess you must've lost that like you lose your sense of direction.'' Sanji said while laughing at his last insult.

''Go to hell, The last thing I care about is arguing with some love sick cook who doesn't have the guts to fight a woman who wants to gut him like a fish.'' Zoro said while still hugging Jewel in his arms and smiling.

''Which is the exact reason why Jewel thinks I'm more of gentleman than you are.'' Sanji said as he smirked dangerously knowing that he hit a nerve.

''LIKE HELL I'D BELIEVE THAT SHIT, SAY SOMETHING ELSE AND I'LL CUT YOUR TONGUE OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!'' Zoro yelled as he had all swords drawn.

''WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF!'' Nami yelled as she whacked them both on the head.

''She's not even the least bit phased, She's sleeping like a baby.'' Usopp said as he pointed to Jewel who was indeed sleeping in the lawn chair.

''We'll settle this tomorrow but right now we all need some sleep.'' Zoro said as he went to pick Jewel up.

''I agree Jewel had us all worked up, Tomorrow will be a better day. I can't wait until we can know what the baby will be and just imagine how cute it would be to see Zoro playing with a baby.'' Robin said while smiling and giggling.

''That would be priceless, I guess we better make up some clothes designs?'' Nami said to Robin giggling as well at how they couldn't wait to dress the baby up.

''And I can come up with some plans for a nursery room.'' Franky said already knowing what he would do.

''We'll have someone new to play with! I can't wait!'' Luffy said.

Zoro smiled at the others knowing that the baby would be a very good addition to the crew but also thinking of a few training strategies so there would be no worries if he had to protect Jewel and his child. He also couldn't wait until the buddle of joy that would be his child would arrive as well.

I'm so happy for them! Well on to the next chapter. I know some people will probably want to help pick out the name and gender for the child but I have already done so but you can still give me suggestions for names just in case I like the names you come up with better. I will give you full credit for it XD See you guys next chapter~


	5. Chapter 5

For The Love Of A Pirate

Here my lovelies is your chapter XD

Chapter 5: Pregnancy Phases

''Zoro you have three minutes to remove your head from my stomach or I'll kick you into the nearest building.'' Jewel said as she lay on her back with Zoro's head on her stomach.

''Why can't I listen to the baby?'' Zoro asked as he looked up at her with his puppy dog eyes.

''I'm only one month pregnant Zoro.'' Jewel said.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Zoro asked.

''It means that the baby has a lot more developing to do before it can actually be heard.'' Jewel said while turning on her side.

''You're so mean.'' Zoro said while his chin was rested on her side.

''I'm in a stage where I throw up almost everything that I eat unless you want to be thrown up on then help yourself if not then I strongly suggest you move.'' Jewel said as she moved to lay on her back so Zoro could listen.

''Thank you.'' Zoro said as he smiled and rested his head back on her stomach.

''Dinner's ready!'' Nami half yelled as she peeked in to the girl's quarter's door.

''Time's up, I'm hungry!'' Jewel said as she skipped towards the kitchen. Zoro chuckled as Jewel bolted to the kitchen.

Zoro could only think to himself "Here we go again", Knowing that once Jewel finished eating she would get sick and throw it up and be back in the bed in a bad mood. He hated when it happened but he knew that there was nothing he could do about it and that eventually it would go away. As soon as dinner was over and everyone was heading back to their rooms he saw Jewel break off into a sprint to the bathroom in the girl's quarters. He opened the door to see Jewel over the toilet crying and throwing up as usual.

''It's alright I'm here, Stop crying.'' Zoro said as he rubbed her back to calm her down.

''I can't wait until this part is over, I feel like I'm wasting food.'' Jewel said with a little chuckle.

''I'll be right back.'' Zoro said as he laughed a little.

He was back beside her in a flash with a wash cloth in hand. He cleaned her face and carried Jewel to the crow's nest and went to bed.

~3 ½ months pregnant~

''My lovely Jewel~Chan your breakfast is ready!'' Sanji yelled with glee outside of the girl's quarters door.

''I'm coming, Just give me a minute!'' Jewel yelled back as she finished her bath and got dressed.

''Mmm it smells delicious.'' Jewel said as she walking into the kitchen.

As soon as Jewel saw her plate of food she dug in, She had quite an appetite now. She was even happier that she could finally eat food without throwing it up later but now she had these somewhat strange cravings. Just last night she had a vanilla ice cream sundae with three different cheeses and peanut butter on it.

''Slow down or you're gonna get sick.'' Zoro said as he kissed Jewel's forehead and sat next her.

''Good morning to you too.'' Jewel said with a smirk.

''You stupid marimo, Let Jewel eat her food in peace. She doesn't need you barking at her every five minutes.'' Sanji said.

''I'm not barking at her I'm just trying to make sure she doesn't get sick from that junk you call food!?'' Zoro yelled back.

''I'm finished, Well time for a nap.'' Jewel said while yawning and walking out of the kitchen door.

''You want to take a walk with me?'' Zoro asked as he caught up with her at the door.

''Of course but you owe me later.'' Jewel said and grabbed onto his arm.

They had walked all around Tenjo Island looking at things they could buy for the baby and even bought an outfit or two. As the sun was going down Zoro and Jewel were sitting near the beach not too far from the docks. Jewel could tell that Zoro wanted to say something but didn't push herself to ask him instead she sat quietly with her head lying on his shoulder. Zoro took a deep breath and sighed then looked down at Jewel.

''What is it?'' Jewel asked as she smiled up at him.

''You know I love you very much, Right?'' Zoro asked now looking out at the sea.

''Yes and I love you too. Is there something wrong?'' Jewel said.

''I'm really starting to wonder if this is right.'' Zoro said.

''Zoro if you're not ready for a baby I-'' Jewel said but was cut off by Zoro.

''It's not that, I don't feel right about you being on the ship with us while you're pregnant. What if you got hurt or the marines saw you? I don't know what I would do if you or the baby got hurt. I-I think we should leave you here on Tenjo Island, It would a lot safer for you and the baby but then again I don't want to leave you alone. I don't know what to do.'' Zoro said as he put his head in his hands. The thought of him losing Jewel and their child scared him to no end, He wondered if he would even be able to stand living without them.

''Zoro I know how you feel and honestly I agree. If leaving me on this island would be better then I'll do it but we should talk about this with others too.'' Jewel said as she crawled in front of Zoro and smiled at him.

Zoro nodded and held Jewel's hand as they walked back to the ship. When they got on board there was a deck full of things for the baby. Jewel and Zoro were shocked and wondered when they even got it all.

''When did you guys get all of this?'' Zoro asked as he picked up one of the yellow sun dress for a baby girl.

''We made it, It was all hidden in one of Franky's storage rooms.'' Robin said with a big smile.

''Thank you all but we need to talk to about something.'' Jewel said.

''We already know what it is and we don't want to hear it.'' Usopp said while folding his arms over his chest.

''We love the baby just as much as you two do, We could never leave the baby or you Jewel.'' Nami said.

''So we're not going to, If things get out of hand then we will think about it but for now you're not going anywhere.'' Luffy said as he gave a big smile.

''NO OBJECTIONS!'' They all said to Jewel and Zoro.

''Mr. Swordsman don't you need be doing something?'' Robin asked.

''Robin! He's supposed to ask when we leave!'' Nami half yelled.

''Doing what?'' Jewel asked looking very confused.

''I told you I could never leave you all alone, Didn't I? So what better way to be with you always…Other than to marry you and make you mine forever?'' Zoro said as he got on one knee in front of Jewel and held a ring in his hands.

The ring was gold with little diamonds going around the band and there was a heart shaped alexandrite diamond in the middle with smaller diamonds surrounding it. It was the most beautiful ring Jewel had ever seen. She was so happy she couldn't even speak, So she lightly grabbed the ring from Zoro's hand and placed it on her finger.

''You guys sure do know how to make someone feel special, Don't you?'' Jewel said as kissed Zoro.

''That's because you are special, We just helped you see it yourself.'' Zoro said.

''It's time for a celebration!'' Sanji said as Chopper, Brook and Franky brought out plates of food and drinks.

''Cheers to the happy couple and our soon to be new crew member.'' Robin said.

''What is this?'' Jewel asked looking at the red liquid in her glass.

''Don't worry it's just cranberry juice.'' Zoro said the pressed a kiss on her cheek. Jewel could only throw her head back in a fit laughter.

Well that was interesting. For some reason this chapter seemed a bit boring to me I have no idea why…See you guy's next chapter and don't forget to review! ~Bye-Bye~ XD


	6. Chapter 6

For The Love Of A Pirate

Here is chapter 6…Enjoy and don't forget to review. :-D

Chapter 6: The Secret Is Out And Danger Is On Its Way

~5 months pregnant~

Jewel opened her eyes slowly as she woke up from a blissful sleep by a very familiar weight on her stomach. She looked down and there he was (As always) listening to the sweet sounds of their baby growing inside of her. Jewel always thought of this as annoying because she was constantly woken up from her much needed naps but once her eyes spotted the bright smile on Zoro's face she couldn't help but smile too. Jewel was now 5 months into her pregnancy and was showing it well, Not too much but just enough.

As Jewel tried to get up Zoro held her in an iron grip and smiled down at her in triumph.

''Where do you think you're going?'' Zoro asked giving his signature smirk.

''I was going to the bathroom if you let me get up.'' Jewel said back.

''Five minutes.'' Zoro said as Jewel walked to the bathroom

''Hey Marimo, The food is ready. Where's Jewel?'' Sanji said as he poked his head into the door.

''Bathroom, We'll be there in a minute.'' Zoro said.

Breakfast was over in a flash, Too quick for Jewel's liking. Now she was walking with Zoro to the Doctor's Office to get a checkup. She was very nervous, Not because she felt something was wrong but because she wanted to know the baby's gender, Then again she wanted it to be a surprise. As they were walking they failed to notice that they were being watched.

''Captain Smoker the stories are true, Jewel Sandoria also known as "The Forbidden Jewel" is indeed involved with The Straw Hat pirates.'' The marine soldier said into the Baby Den Den Mushi.

''Good job, Hurry back.'' Smoker said into the Baby Den Den Mushi.

~On Smoker's Ship~

''That woman has to be caught, Prepare yourselves men.'' Smoker said.

''Go Smo-Yan! We'll get her for you! We won't let you down!'' The marine soldiers yelled as they charged for Zoro and Jewel's direction.

''Stop you idiots! We need a plan first!'' Smoker yelled.

~Jewel and Zoro~

''Well the baby is perfectly healthy and so are you, I can tell you have been exercising very often.'' Doctor Hayle said as she gave a bright smile. Jewel and Zoro smiled.

''Now I need for you to lie on your back. This is going be a little cold.'' Doctor Hayle said as she put the gooey liquid on Jewel's stomach.

''There is the baby's head and there are the hands and feet. It seems that the baby is a bit shy because I can't see enough to tell the gender.'' Doctor Hayle said as she pointed to the baby on the monitor and laughed when she saw that the baby looked as though it was trying to hide.

''Well we know who the baby acts like.'' Zoro said as smirked down at Jewel. In response she licked her tongue at him.

''Well maybe we'll see it next time.'' Doctor Hayle said as she removed the gooey liquid from Jewel's stomach and put up the equipment.

''I think it should be a surprise.'' Jewel said then looked at Zoro.

''I agree, If the baby doesn't want us to know yet then we'll wait until it gets here to see.'' Zoro said with a big smile as he looked at the picture the doctor took of the baby.

''Okay, Well don't forget to ask me anything if you need to and make sure I get picture of the baby once it's born.'' Doctor Hayle said as she gave Jewel the number to her Den Den Mushi.

''Thank you Doctor Hayle and I promise you'll be the first to get pictures.'' Jewel said as she hugged her and they gave their goodbyes.

As soon as Jewel and Zoro got back to the ship it was time for lunch. They both knew to get many copies of the baby picture for the rest of the crew and they knew they would be bombed with questions. They were right, As soon as they came into the kitchen to sit and eat everyone started asking a million questions at once.

''Whoa guys, One at a time.'' Jewel said as she sat and started to eat.

''Well it's obvious the baby is fine, So what the gender?'' Nami said.

''We have no idea, The baby was hiding so the doctor couldn't tell.'' Jewel said.

''AWWWW!'' They all said in disappointment. Everybody wanted to know what the baby would be.

''Sorry guys, We'll just have to wait until the baby gets here.'' Zoro said while laughing.

''Yep, We plan on keeping it a surprise until that day comes when we all get to meet the baby in person.'' Jewel as she smiled at the thought of holding a little baby in her arms.

''That would be a much more exiting, I can't wait.'' Robin said as she giggled.

''I hope it's a beautiful little girl!'' Sanji said as he imagined a baby girl that looked very similar to Jewel.

''I'll feel bad for the kid if it winds up being a boy.'' Usopp said.

''Hmm I wonder how he would act if they had a little girl that looked like Zoro.'' Brook said.

''I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN?!'' Zoro yelled to Sanji.

''I HOPE THAT CHILD DOESN'T CATCH YOUR IDIOCY, I'LL BE FINE IF THE CHILD LOOKED LIKE YOU BUT BEING DUMB LIKE YOU IS UNEXCEPTABLE!'' Sanji said.

''Knock it off! Sanji Zoro may have his moments of stupidity but I'm sure that all of that will change once the baby is here, As a matter of fact a lot of things will change. Starting with you two and your constant fights, You can argue all you want when I'm not around but when I am I want silence. Can you two do that for me?'' Jewel said with a smile.

''I'm fine with that.'' Zoro said with a smirk.

''Anything for you my sweet Jewel~Chan!'' Sanji said as he danced.

''Good, Sanji can you make something to eat?'' Jewel said.

''What would you like?'' Sanji said as he bowed to her.

''Just a simple fish and fry with your special sauce.'' Jewel said back.

''It will be done in 20 minutes.'' Sanji said as he ran to the kitchen.

''What will you do when the child gets here and they start to argue?'' Nami asked.

''The baby will just think they're both idiots and laugh at them like I always do.'' Jewel said while giggling.

Nami shook her head at them while Robin and Jewel laughed their heads off at the thought of the baby being entertained by Sanji and Zoro.

Cliffhanger! I'm sorry to those who were looking for my chapter yesterday I had gotten caught up with my friends and their habits of asking me to help them with late homework assignments and it set me back a bit. So I want you guys to vote and tell me what you think the baby will be and how to guess it might look…Whoever gets the most things right about the baby gets a special request story or one-shot written for them! There are no limits to what you request! I'll be waiting for your votes! ~See You Next Chapter~


	7. Chapter 7

For The Love Of A Pirate

Hi guys! I've been getting lazy as crap when it comes up to writing now that I've been helping my mother with her math exams. They beat us bad at first but now we've got the hang of it…So yeah enjoy your chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7: Jewel Has Gone Missing

~Continues From Last Chapter~

Once Jewel finished eating her food and was heading for bed but she heard something. Jewel followed the noise and saw an old man that had dropped his belongings and Jewel being as helpful as she was got off the ship to see if he needed help.

''Do you need any help Sir?'' Jewel asked as she walked toward him with a smile on her face.

''Yes I do, You're so kind.'' The old man said.

Before Jewel could even see that she was in danger the old man grabbed her by the wrists and placed a mask on her face. She fought with all of the strength she had but she couldn't break his hold and soon she passed out. When Jewel woke up she was in a cage with her hands cuffed behind her back. Jewel looked up to see that she was on a deck of a ship full of marines and one that caught her eyes more than the others.

''Smoker…What are you going to do with me?'' Jewel said in a low and deadly tone.

''Use you as bait to catch your crew.'' Smoker said peeking one eye over his dark shades.

''What makes you think you could do that?'' Jewel asked.

''I'm taking you to Vice Admiral Onigumo so that he can take you to Akainu. I'm pretty sure they know that if they don't catch you before it's too late then they'll never see you again.'' Smoker said as he spotted the horror was written on Jewel's face.

''Why would they send you to come get me, Didn't you go to the New World.'' Jewel said.

''Yes I did but I had to come back for an emergency and sense some people reported to have seen you here Akainu told me to capture you because I was closer to your location.'' Smoker said.

''You could make it easier for yourself and your child if you help me catch them, I'll let you go and say that you weren't with them and you can be…'' Smoker continued but Jewel interrupted him.

''I can be what…free…safe? That's not the freedom I want because then I'll have to live with the fact that I turned on my friends just to save myself, So you can take that offer and stick it up your ass because I won't do it.'' Jewel said.

Smoker didn't respond to her outburst, He got up from the crate he was sitting on and walked to his office with Tashigi following behind him. Jewel knew that if she stayed trouble would come, She just hoped that the others would have a plan and they could all get through this the best way possible.

~On The Thousand Sunny~

''SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE IF YOU HAD WALKED WITH HER TO THE ROOM! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!'' Sanji yelled to Zoro.

''HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!'' Zoro yelled back.

''That's not important right now, What our biggest problem is that we need to get her back.'' Luffy asked in a serious tone.

''When I get my hands on whoever took her they'll wish they were dead.'' Zoro said.

''I better not find even one mark on her and if they hurt the baby…'' Chopper said but was interrupted by Usopp.

''We'll kick their asses!'' Usopp yelled.

''Franky we need to get to the other side of the island and quick. She's on a ship and it's almost out of my range but I can still sense her.'' Luffy said.

''Sense her? What do you mean Luffy?'' Usopp asked.

''Jewel taught me how I could find her if anything were to happen. The only thing I have to do is use my Kenbunshoku Haki to sense her power, To me it looks like a purple string.'' Luffy said.

''She's always prepared for everything.'' Sanji said to himself.

''She sure is'' Zoro said.

''We'll definitely get her back, At all costs.'' Luffy said as he tugged lightly on the purple string that was connected to his wrist to let Jewel know that they were coming.

~Smoker's Ship~

Jewel felt a light tug on her wrist where the red string was connected. She smiled happily as she knew that Luffy and the others were on their way to save her.

''Are you hungry?'' Smoker asked her as he put a bowl of hot soup in front of her.

Jewel now sat in a room that was inside of Smoker's office. It made her very mad because her only chance for escape would be to beat him but if she did she could hurt the baby. So the only thing to do now was to wait for an easy chance to escape.

''No thank you, I'm fine.'' Jewel said as she turned her head away from him.

''If you don't eat you'll get sick, I may be a person for justice but not absolute justice. I'm not going to let you starve yourself and you wind up hurting that baby too.'' Smoker said as he waited for her to give in.

''Fine I'll eat it but if you put anything in here I'm kicking your ass.'' Jewel said as Smoker took of her handcuffs so that she could eat.

''There is nothing in there but what should be in there now eat.'' Smoker said in an irritated tone and folded his arms over his chest.

Jewel ate her soup in silence and once she finished she handed him back the bowl and he placed her hands back in the cuffs this time they were in front of her.

''I guess what Luffy said about you was true then.'' Jewel said as she lay on the bed looking at Smoker through tired eyes. He didn't respond he waited for her to finish.

''You're not so bad after all...for a marine.'' Jewel said as she gave a small smile.

''Got to bed.'' Smoker said in a harsh tone and a faint blush on his face.

Well that's the end of his chapter. I hope I did smoker right…oh well. I'm starting another book as a special request for . It's a SanjixOC story so I might not update as quickly, It'll be two or three days late at the most. Please review and see you next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

For The Love Of A Pirate

Well I am back with chapter 8…I'm actually pretty shocked that I have done 8 chapters and still have plenty more to go but I guess as time goes by my writing skills and ideas just don't stop. I hope you enjoy and please review.

Author's Note: Just as a little heads up I'm writing the things people say in the regular text (Like This) and their thoughts in italics (_Like This)_. Just so you won't get confused.

Chapter 8: What an ass!

Jewel woke up in the room Smoker left her in that night, As she looked around she noticed something that nearly gave her a heart attack. Smoker was sitting at the end of the bed. It was almost as if he had been waiting for her to wake up.

''_Yea right, Even I know that Smoker isn't that soft._'' Jewel thought to herself.

''You're awake, Took you long enough.'' Smoker said as he stood up and walked towards the door.

''_HE WAITED!_'' Jewel thought as she gawked at Smoker with a bewildered expression on her face.

Smoker went out of the room and locked the door. Jewel couldn't help but feel a bit dumbfounded at how he was acting.

''_Smoking cigars messes up your lungs for everyone else, It gave Smoker brain damage._'' Jewel thought as she lies on her back ready to drift back off to sleep. Just as Jewel was half way asleep someone came into the room.

''Wake up, I didn't leave for you to fall back asleep!'' Smoker said as he raised his voice loud enough to make Jewel's ears ring.

''You didn't have to yell, I'm not deaf.'' Jewel said as she sat up and scowled at the equally scowling man in front of her.

''No you're not but this is my ship so I can yell as much as I want to. Besides you better get used to this kind of atmosphere because Onigumo is stricter than I am. If you want to get to Akainu in one piece then you best listen to the advice I give you.'' Smoker said as he removed Jewel's handcuffs and placed her food in front of her.

''I know what to do. I give him full respect and do as he says. I better not make any funny statements or shows signs of annoyance when he babbles to me about how my child is a disgrace to the earth.'' Jewel said in a boring manner that made Smoker give her a stern look.

''Stop messing around! You should take him more seriously since the fact that if you manage to piss him off it won't end nicely for you or your baby!'' Smoker yelled. It scared Jewel to the point where she jumped in fear.

''Calm down, Like I said…I may be a marine but I have different views from the others. Just because I won't hurt you now because you're pregnant doesn't mean that I will let you off so easily once you're not. The only difference is that Onigumo could care less if he hurts you or that baby, As long as you get to Akainu alive and well there won't be any problems.'' Smoker said.

He sighed deeply then stood up and walked to the bed and sat on the side not too far from Jewel.

''Don't try to be brave when you are in a complicated situation…Even though I hate to admit it but you know that Straw Hat is not gonna just let them take you away none of them will. So get your act together and don't forget what I told you.'' Smoker said as he looked to the door and in a few seconds Tashigi came in.

''Vice Admiral Onigumo is waiting.'' Tashigi said as she straightened her glasses.

''You'll only be on the ship with him for three days, You should be able to manage.'' Smoker said as placed her hands in front of her and put the handcuffs back around her wrists.

Jewel knew why Smoker was being so nice to her. When she was five she had ran off from her mother while chasing a rabbit in the snow and got lost. Smoker was in a village nearby and heard that she was lost and went to search for her. When he found her she was crying and shaking from the cold under a pine tree with the rabbit snuggling in her arms. He carried her all the way back to her village and after that he often visited her whenever he came to the island. No matter how mean he looked to some people she knew that he was nice on the inside.

Jewel walked in front of Smoker as they went to the deck where no doubt Vice Admiral Onigumo was with a look on his face that would make a snake shed itself. His scowl grew even darker once he laid his eyes on Jewel.

''Here she is Vice…'' Smoker said but was stopped by Onigumo. (You know how people put their hand up to gesture for someone else to stop talking)

Vice Admiral Onigumo walked up to Jewel and then looked to Smoker.

''Don't be soft on her Smoker, Even though she is young she is still a criminal.'' Onigumo said to Smoker. Then he looked back to Jewel and removed one of her handcuffs and placed both of her hands behind her back and tightened then to where they might leave a bruise on her wrists. She saw a hint of anger in Smoker's eye but he let it go.

''Let's go, Criminal.'' Onigumo said as he walked off to his ship with Jewel not too far behind.

Jewel watched as Smoker's ship floated away, She knew how Vice Admiral Onigumo worked but she still felt that he would hurt her and he didn't she knew Akainu would.

''Hurry up.'' Onigumo said as he led to a holding cell at the bottom of the ship.

Jewel sat on the bed in the cell and jumped slightly as Onigumo slammed the door.

''Do I have permission to ask questions?'' Jewel asked as Onigumo walked off, He came to a stop and turned his head to look at her.

''What do you want to know?'' Onigumo asked.

''I don't want to know anything, I was just going to ask if you could loosen my cuffs a bit there digging into my wrists.'' Jewel said.

''There not meant to be something comfortable to wear. So you best get used to it because I'm not loosening them.'' Onigumo said as he left.

''_What an ass! Oh you just wait until Zoro comes and gets me I'm gonna make sure he kicks your ass first!_'' Jewel thought as she lied down on her side and drifted off to sleep.

Next chapter I will be getting to the crews own separate journey as they try to catch up and rescue Jewel. Onigumo vs Zoro? I think I may be getting a very dangerous idea. :-D ~See you next chapter~


	9. Chapter 9

For The Love Of A Pirate

I did this chapter very early so I could get a clear head for my other story…Since it has been giving me a bit of trouble. Thank you all who followed, favored, and reviewed my story…You all make me so happy with all of the nice things you say.

Chapter 9: The Plan

Every night he hoped that she would be okay when he found her, He couldn't sleep because he'd only dream of having his lovely mother and child taken away from him. It hurt Zoro so much that he couldn't help but cry to himself all night then fall asleep of exhaustion. They all missed their happy young crew member and the unborn child she carried.

''I guess you're punishing me for saying the things I said and I was wrong. I need them back to me safely…I can't live without them here with me. Just thinking about what it would be like to not see her smile every day is painful enough but knowing that I can never see it again or even meet my child is too much. If it means me losing my life I'd give it up without hesitation, I don't care about anything else right now and I can tell that everyone feels the same way. I just want them to be safe.'' Zoro said as let go of his pride and prayed.

''You should know better than anybody that Jewel and the baby are okay. She's as strong as you are when she is has to be and she knows how to get out of tough situations without having to fight.'' Nami said as she sat next to him on the figure head.

''I know but I can't help but worry. What if she does get hurt and loses the baby? I'm just not willing to lose them, I can't lose them. Even if I could have another baby I don't think I could get over what happened and I'd be too overprotective. Who knows she might not even want to try to have another child out of the fear of losing it.'' Zoro said.

''I will repeat myself one more time…There is nothing wrong with Jewel or the baby. So stop your worrying and get your act together. You will all of the strength you can muster when we catch up to her. I'm more worried about Luffy more than you though, While we've been trying to catch up to Jewel he has been eating less and thinking more. You and me both know that Luffy doesn't act like this unless he is ready to do some damage plus that also mean that Jewel is still safe because he can still sense her.'' Nami said as she bumped into Zoro playfully.

''You're right…I have to admit it. I find it funny though that you're being nice and you haven't hit for being stupid yet.'' Zoro said as he chuckled a bit.

''I should have but I'm not because this is not just some regular situation, This is very serious and it must not be taken lightly. Go get some rest Franky said that he is doing some upgrades on this ship to catch up to them faster. I don't know what he is thinking but I'm pretty sure it's nothing like the Coup De Burst.'' Nami said as she went off to bed.

Zoro walked back to the boy's quarters and as soon as he came in everyone was wide awake. It didn't shock him too much but what did was what he heard next.

''Tomorrow morning you better be ready Zoro because we're getting Jewel back. You better be well rested and prepared because from what Luffy's saying Jewel is at the very bottom of the ship and she is not so happy with how Onigumo is treating her.'' Franky said as he raised him shades and gave Zoro a smirk.

''I got it but the same should go for you all too. After all I'm not gonna be the only one fighting to get her.'' Zoro said.

''Sure won't be…We'll be right behind you.'' Usopp said as he peeked from under his hat.

''We have a plan, So make sure you listen carefully. We only get one chance to get this right.'' Sanji said as he sat down and they all went over the plan.

''Do you understand?'' Sanji asked once he finished explaining the plan.

''Yea that should be easy to do and we'll be in and out of there in no time.'' Zoro said as they all went to bed to get well rested for tomorrow.

~Cliffhanger~

Sorry guys I'm not telling you what's gonna happen until next chapter. * Evil Grin* Just a little hint on what might happen. (Hint: Death)


	10. Chapter 10

For The Love Of A Pirate

Yay I'm on my 10th chapter! I'm so very happy.

Chapter 10: Tears For Our Nakama/The Tragic Ending

Just as morning sun shined bright in the sky Franky woke up from his well-rested sleep then went to check and see if everything would go according to the plan. Everything was just where it needed to be all he had to do now was wait until breakfast was over and then the plan would be in motion.

''Breakfast is ready!'' Sanji yelled out of the kitchen door.

''FOOD! IT SMELLS DELICIOUS!'' Luffy yelled as he ran to the kitchen.

''Hey save some for everybody else.'' Usopp said as he ran after him at full speed.

When breakfast was over everybody went to the deck to see Franky adding another lever next to the helm of the Thousand Sunny.

''What are you doing Franky?'' Nami asked while putting her hands on her hips.

''You'll see in just a moment.'' Frank said with a large grin.

''EVERYBODY HOLD ON TO SOMETHING AND DON'T LET GO UNTIL I SAY SO!'' Frank yelled as he pulled a second lever next to the helm.

All of a sudden the ship shot up into the air, The speed was much faster than the Coup De Burst, Everything that they passed was nothing but a blur.

''WHEN YOU SEE THE SHIP THAT HAS ONIGUMO ON THE DECK JUMP STRAIGHT FOR IT WHEN I TELL YOU TO AND MAKE A PATH FOR ZORO! ONCE HE COMES BACK OUT WITH JEWEL MAKE A RUN FOR IT!'' Franky yelled to everyone receiving a nod from all of them that they understood.

''HERE WE GO! NOW!'' Franky yelled and as soon as Vice Admiral Onigumo's ship came in sight everyone jumped onto the deck and cleared a path for Zoro but then a loud crash sounded off in front of him. Once the smoke cleared everyone could see that Zoro was now blade to blade with Onigumo.

''Move out of my way!'' Zoro said in a deadly threatening tone as he flung the Vice Admiral out of the way and into another ship that was nearby.

Zoro ran as fast as he could to the lower deck, He kicked down door after door as he reached closer to last door. Once Zoro went through the door he saw a cell, As Zoro got closer to the cell he saw something that made his body go numb. Blood…It was on the floor and the sheets on the bed that was inside of the cell, There was no trace of Jewel anywhere except for her wedding ring that was placed on the gold chain of her locket necklace nailed to the concrete wall. Zoro took the necklace and placed it around his neck and walked back to the deck of the ship.

''WHERE IS SHE?!'' Zoro yelled as he once again clashed blade to blade with Onigumo. His eyes were filled with rage. Onigumo chuckled at the swordsman.

''You should be well aware of what happened to her. Did you really think that you could save her? That woman is a disgrace to this world and I brought justice into her heart until she breathed in her last breath right along with that bastard child of yours. She knew what would become of her once she was caught, She cried every night for you but you failed to save her in time.'' Onigumo said as he gave Zoro a wicked grin and laughed.

Onigumo lost his focus while laughing and was punched by Zoro. Zoro ran to the ship that he landed on and slashed the ship in half but Onigumo dodged his attack and jumped onto a rock. Zoro had managed to cut his leg up but that wasn't enough, He wanted him dead for what he did to her. Onigumo sent many slashes to Zoro but Zoro sent them all back to him twice as fast. Onigumo couldn't get away from them in time and was cut up all over his body, His suit torn and his helmet missing.

''_He couldn't have gotten that much stronger, There is no way I'd be beaten by him?!_'' Onigumo thought as he lay on his hands and knees looking at the swordsman with horror in his eyes. Onigumo stood up to send another attack but just as he gained his balance Zoro attacked him.

''Now Die, Three Sword Style Ul-Tora Gari!'' Zoro said as he slashed Onigumo across his chest and sent him flying into the sea.

He could hear the remaining marines trying to reach Onigumo before he drowned as he jumped back onto the Thousand Sunny. Everyone was shocked to see him come back alone.

''Zoro where's Jewel?'' Sanji asked.

Zoro didn't even look at them he just stood there staring at the necklace that was around his neck. Realization soon hit them all when Zoro lifted his head to look at them with tears rolling down his cheeks. Zoro had searched the ship high and low but she was nowhere to be found. His biggest fear had come true and he hated it, He wished he would've left her back on that island where she would have been safe.

''Dammit!'' Luffy yelled as he punched a nearby rock and cried on his knees.

Everyone cried for Jewel. They had all tried so hard to reach her but they didn't make it in time. For the rest of the day no one spoke and the ship seemed as though it was deserted, They all knew that they couldn't sulk over her forever but they showed otherwise. Memories of her were all over the Thousand Sunny and it pained them to know that they would never see her again. Nami woke up later that night seeing that Robin wasn't in her bed. She walked around to look for her and soon found her in the nursery room.

''Robin.'' Nami called out to her. Robin turned around with a few tears in her eyes.

''It would've been so cute to see Zoro with the baby and how we could dress her up and fix her hair. We didn't even get to see who she looked like or if she had Zoro's bad sense of direction.'' Robin said as she chuckled a little of how funny it would be if Zoro's daughter got lost like he always did.

''Yea it would've been funny as hell. I just can't believe that she died without fighting for her life. Jewel isn't someone who takes too much from someone even if she is at a disadvantage, She'll still fight. So why would she just let Onigumo kill her that easily.'' Nami said.

''I agree with you, It doesn't seem like her at all. Even though we found evidence of her death it just doesn't seem right.'' Robin said as she broke down into tears.

Don't hate me! DX I know that I killed off Jewel but trust me when I say this story will have a happy ending I promise it will! I hate that I did it too but it will all play out to your liking…Please review and tell me what you think. I know Onigumo seemed like a weak ass old man in the fight scene but I couldn't really get many ideas on his side since I don't really know too much about the dude. Again I'm sorry to those of you if I made you cry…in all honesty I cried while typing it. I LOVE YOU ALL! *Cries in a corner*


	11. Chapter 11

For The Love Of A Pirate

Here chapter 11…I give a big thank you to all of those who favored, reviewed, and followed my story.

Chapter 11: Back To The North Blue

''IT WAS FAKE!'' Chopper yelled as he ran to the men's quarters and grabbed Usopp's leg with tears falling down his cheeks.

''What's wrong Chopper?'' Usopp asked with worry in his voice.

''It was all a fake!'' Chopper yelled again as he cried more tears into Usopp arms. Zoro and the others had heard him and ran to see what was wrong.

As soon as Chopper heard Zoro walk into the men's quarters asking what was wrong Chopper ran to him.

''Zoro let me see Jewel's necklace.'' Chopper said in a serious tone.

Chopper started to examine the necklace closely then he opened it and removed the picture from it. Zoro was about to ask him what he was doing but stopped himself when Chopper pulled out a piece of folded paper that was behind the picture in the locket. Chopper put everything back the way it was then read the letter. Chopped burst into tears when he saw it and handed it to Zoro with a big smile on his face.

''She went to the North Blue!'' Chopper said as he handed Zoro the picture.

The picture was of Jewel when she was a little girl with her Mother, Her mother's friend, Jewel, and Lily. They were all building snow castles and were having a lot of fun.

''Nami…How long will it take us to get to the North Blue?'' Zoro asked.

''It should take us a month and half to get there.'' Nami said.

''With the new Super Coup De Blast I just added to Sunny we can get there in maybe half of a month.'' Franky said.

''That's good enough for me as long as we get there.'' Zoro said as he looked to the direction of the North Blue.

~Jewel~

''You crazy ass rabbits I bet that'll teach you not to try and eat me! What's next!'' Jewel yelled in frustration and as soon as she began to walk a very large snow leopard jumped in front of her path.

''No way.'' Jewel said in a whisper as she slowly back away from the animal.

The leopard growled at her in a slight warning tone before standing right in front of her and pushing his head slightly again her as if to show he wouldn't hurt her.

''Thank god, I thought you were gonna eat me.'' Jewel said as she petted his head and he turned to his side to tell her to get on his back.

Jewel hesitated for a second but got on the animal's back. As night began to fall the leopard had taken her to a cave, Well a house in a cave to be exact. How it got there was a question that had even Jewel confused.

''Thank you.'' Jewel said to the leopard and went inside of the house.

Jewel turned on the lights to see a very well furnished and beautifully crafted house, It may have been small but it was very cozy. Jewel found the bathroom and took a nice long shower and then found a night gown. In truth she despised the thing but it was the only thing she could wear to bed since her clothes were so dirty.

''I wonder if there is a Den Den Mushi somewhere in here?'' Jewel asked herself as she looked around.

There was no Den Den Mushi so she couldn't contact Zoro and the others. Jewel went to the bedroom and cried, She missed them all. Jewel couldn't help but chuckled a little afterwards though because she was sure they felt the same about her and soon sleep took over her.

Jewel awoke the next morning to the sound of someone coming inside of the house. She searched the room and found a hammer in the closet in the bathroom. Jewel slowly crept to the living room ready to swing.

''Is there anybody in here? Eiyuu no one is here, Were you trying to be funny again?'' The woman said. (The leopards name means hero…If it's wrong tell me lol)

''He wasn't lying to you.'' Jewel said as she came out of the house.

''Oh my god, Are you okay? You must be hungry! Come on I have some clothes that will fit you at my house.'' The girl said. Jewel changed her clothes and they rode on Eiyuu to the girl's house, It wasn't that far from the cave for Eiyuu to run but for them it would've taken forever to reach it.

Once they reached her house she told Jewel where she could take a shower and left clothes on the bed outside of the bathroom for her. It was a blue shirt with silver and black designs on the front and some jeans, She also left a coat and a pair of grey, white, and blue sneakers.

''_She sure is great at picking clothes, I definitely have to ask where she got these from._'' Jewel though as she looked at herself in the mirror. She loved this outfit and everything fit her perfectly even with her slightly large baby bump.

(Author's Note: This is how Jewel's outfit looks /Outfit/Jewel-s-outfit/5fa13fdc-eddf-4238-b2ee-2ec f825ecd4b

''I see you like the outfit I gave you, I can take you shopping later on when my sister gets home. By the way my name is Victoria.'' Victoria said as she stuck out her hand for Jewel to shake.

''I'm Jewel, Thank you so much for helping me but you don't have to buy clothes for me. I only need to call my friends and then from there I'll be just fine, Although I may need to get checked to see if my baby is okay.'' Jewel said as she shook her hand then placed her own hand on her stomach.

''I've already called a doctor here for you and you don't have to worry about all of that, I have no problem with helping you. I made you some food and the Den Den Mushi is in the living room on the table.'' Victoria said with a smile.

''Thank you.'' Jewel said again as she went to the living room to get checked on, The doctor said she was fine but that she needed some rest.

When Jewel finished her checkup and ate she washed her dishes and went to the Den Den Mushi. She dialed Nami's number on it but it had no signal to it, When she tried the other numbers they didn't work either.

''Did you contact your friends?'' Victoria asked when she saw the sad look on Jewel's face.

''No I couldn't…I guess the weather is messing with the connection on their Den Den Mushi's.'' Jewel said as she hung her head a bit.

''It's okay I'm pretty sure they'll find you, I'll call a few people around in other towns in the North Blue to tell them where to find you if they see them. I'll be sure to tell them to keep quiet around Marines.'' Victoria said as she began to dial numbers and winked at Jewel.

''How did you know?'' Jewel asked.

''In every town in the North Blue there is a place for everyone including pirates as long as they don't start any trouble their fine to stay. Plus there are no Nobles or Celestial Dragons here because it's too cold.'' Victoria said as she chuckled a bit.

''That's a relief, That'll make it easier for them to find me.'' Jewel said.

''Well that's done, All we have to do is wait until they ask someone and you're own your way home.'' Victoria said as she smiled at her.

I am finished! Wahahaha! I have been talking to Crimson Dragon Devil all night, She's very funny XD. It's so fun to meet people who understand me and who like my stories *Tears of Joy* Please review and tell me what you think and I bid you all a good night...Well actually a good morning -_- Ah oh well. See you next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

For The Love Of A Pirate

I'm bored and it's 4:29 a.m. so I have decided to write chapter 12 early! Yay! Please enjoy and review.

Chapter 12: The Journey/Great News

~5 Days Later~

It was late and everyone on the Thousand Sunny was in a peaceful sleep except for Zoro. He couldn't stop thinking of Jewel and no matter how much he tried to rest it only ended with him just tossing and turning through the night. It wasn't that he was scared or anything he was just very anxious to see her and couldn't wait to hold her in his arms then lock her in a cage so she couldn't get near anymore danger. He chuckled at that last thought because she always asked him why was he so protective over her and he's betting that she sees why now.

''It won't be long until we reach her but I still at least want to hear her voice, I wonder if she's having trouble sleeping too?'' Zoro said to himself as he looked out of the crow's nest window.

''I'm guessing that you can't sleep either?'' Robin said as she walked to sit down on the bench.

''I sure can't.'' Zoro answered back.

''What do you think?'' Robin asked as she held up a little baby boy's outfit. It was a baby blue shirt with a symbol of the Franky's Jolly Roger on it with khaki pants and matching socks.

''It's really cute but I'm don't think I want my child to become a pervert.'' Zoro said as he smiled then laughed.

''You have a point but it's not for your baby, It's for mines.'' Robin said as she smiled at the outfit.

''What!? You're pregnant by Franky? Does he know yet?'' Zoro asked with a big grin on his face.

''No not yet, I wanted to tell him when we were _all_ together. So I was going to wait until we found Jewel and then tell everybody.'' Robin said with a small smile.

''You didn't even tell Nami yet, Did you?'' Zoro asked.

''Nope, I haven't told anyone else but you and of course Chopper. I knew if I would've told her she would make it obvious to everyone out of being too excited.'' Robin said as she laughed a bit.

''How far are you?'' Zoro asked.

''6 weeks, I'm so happy and I know he'll be happy too but it feels weird. I can't help but smile every time I think about all of it.'' Robin said as a single tears rolled down her cheek.

''Do we have enough stuff for another baby?'' Zoro asked.

''Yes we do, I told Franky to make two baby beds just in case and me and Nami bought and made plenty of baby things so there should be more than enough.'' Robin said.

''Congratulations, Robin. I'm really happy for you but you need to get some rest. We all want you and that baby to be strong and healthy and I don't think Franky and Chopper would leave me alive if I let you stay awake like this in your condition.'' Zoro said he stood up and lead her to the stairs to go back to the deck.

''Yes you have a point about that, Well then goodnight and remember this is our secret.'' Robin said then walked back to her room.

''Yea I'll remember.'' Zoro said.

~Jewel~

It's been a week since she arrived at Togetsu Island (Togetsu mean wisteria moon) in the North Blue and the name fits it well. She had been trying to sleep for hours but it only made her feel miserable so instead she lay in bed and stared at the luminescent wisteria moon in the sky, It's beauty was beyond any other moon she had ever seen. She missed everyone and she couldn't get in contact with them because of the weather on this island. As she looked at the sky she noticed something, The weather was fine.

''Maybe I can contact Zoro and the others now.'' Jewel said then she bolted to the snail phone and called Zoro's Den Den Mushi.

It rung for a while and it seemed as though no one would answer but just as Jewel was about to hang up a gruff voice on the other end sent her to tears.

''Hello?'' Zoro said. He obviously had been sleeping.

Jewel couldn't even speak, No words could express how she felt. She had missed hearing his voice, Seeing his smile, and being in his protection even though it annoyed her to no end. Jewel felt like a weight had just been lifted from her and she now felt more at ease. Even the Den Den Mushi was crying with her.

''Hi…'' Jewel said as a tray tear rolled down her cheek.

''Jewel is that you! Are you okay?'' Zoro said.

''Yes I'm fine, I'm just so happy that I can hear your voice, I've missed you all so much.'' Jewel said as she broke down into tears.

''We've missed you. Where are you?'' Zoro said.

''I'm on Togetsu Island.'' Jewel said. She heard rustling through the speaker.

~Zoro~

Zoro jumped down to the deck and woke everyone up, He brought Nami to the Den Den Mushi that was on one of the lawn tables on the deck while dodging her Clima Tact and placed a map in front of all of them.

''What's the island's name again?'' Zoro asked into the Den Den Mushi.

''It's called Togetsu Island, It's known for having a wisteria colored moon.'' Jewel said. Everyone gasped in shock.

''Jewel!'' They all yelled, Even Robin yelled.

''Jewel we missed you so much!'' Chopper cried.

''We beat up that Marine for you! Well Zoro did.'' Luffy said as he burst into laughter.

''I'm so glad you're okay, How's the baby?"' Robin said with a smile.

''I'm doing great, There is nothing wrong with me. I missed you all too. I made a new friend named Victoria she has been helping me all while I've been here.'' Jewel said.

''I guess they were right about that moon.'' Victoria said from the doorway.

''What do they say?'' Jewel asked Victoria.

''That when you really wish for something to come true the moon spirit will grant your wish, That what my grandma used to tell me but I've never actually seen it done before. You must really be special.'' Victoria said.

''We're not far from where you are Jewel we should be there in at least three days with the new upgrade that Franky just built on the Sunny. You need you rest so call us back whenever you can.'' Nami said as the Den Den Mushi started to disconnect.

''Goodnight you guys, I can't wait to see you. Please be careful on your way here.'' Jewel said then the line went dead. Jewel started to cry.

''Don't cry, Be happy! They'll be here in no time to come and get you and soon you'll welcoming a baby into the world.'' Victoria said with a big smile.

''I am happy that's why I'm crying. Thank you so much Victoria, I couldn't have done any of this without your help and Eiyuu's too.'' Jewel said as she hugged Victoria.

''You're very welcome.'' Victoria said as she hugged her back.


	13. Chapter 13

For The Love Of A Pirate

It was my birthday yesterday! I am now 17 years old and I honestly I don't feel any different. Well on with the chapter.

Chapter 13: Reunited With Nakama

''Alright everybody we should be reaching the island in a few hours.'' Nami yelled to everyone.

''We have a bit of a problem, There's a huge fog up ahead!'' Franky yelled from the top deck of the Sunny.

''A fog? We won't be able to see where we're going, Even if I keep track of the direction there's no way we'll be able to anchor safely if we can't even see where the port is…Zoro!'' Nami said.

''Hyakuhachi Pound Ho!'' Zoro yelled. The attack sent the fog aside for a clear path and at the end of it was the port.

''Is that good enough?'' Zoro said.

''Perfect.'' Nami answered.

The Thousand came into the port and docked. Just as they all were about to go get directions to where Jewel was Nami thought she heard something. She looked up at the snowy hill that led to the town and saw nothing so she continued to zip up her coat.

''Hey!'' Victoria yelled as she waved to get their attention as she ran down the hill.

''You must be Victoria?'' Nami asked with a smile.

''Jewel's sick! Please hurry…I ran…I ran here as fast I could…Follow me!'' Victoria said as she gasped for air.

Everyone ran with Victoria back to her house when they came in she lead them to the room and there Jewel was. Jewel skin was tinted in a shade of blue and she looked exhausted. When she saw them she smiled weakly and reached for Zoro.

''Jewel are you okay?'' Zoro asked with worry in his voice.

''I'm fine just a little sick, I have a very bad fever but I should be okay.'' Jewel said in a low voice then coughed a few times.

''She is most definitely not fine. She has a bad case of the Death Flower Sickness (A dangerous Flu in the North Blue…I made it up lol). She obtained it by inhaling the pollen from a Black Tiger Stripped Rose which is highly poisonous to the bodies' red blood cells, it isn't contagious but it is still very dangerous for the person who has it. There is nothing else that can be done but to hope that her symptoms decrease by tomorrow.'' The doctor said in a serious voice. Everyone looked at him in shock.

''Will she live?'' Zoro asked with a frown on his face.

''It has gone without treatment for more than a day; it would be a miracle if she lives. I'm very sorry, I've done what I can but there is nothing else that I can do, If I find anything that can help I will come back immediately.'' The doctor said as he hurried back to his office to do more research.

''I'll be fine, We'll get out of here and we'll have a family…all of us.'' Jewel said with a smile.

''Jewel there's something I want to tell you, I'm pregnant.'' Robin said as she shed a few tears. Jewel smiled.

''I'm so happy for you, You'd be a great mother. Franky you better take good care of her.'' Jewel said weakly.

''I will but you need to worry more about yourself right now. You have to get better so you can do more exploring.'' Franky said in a surprisingly calm as he put a large hand on Robin's shoulder.

''We all can't wait to see what the baby will look like.'' Chopper said as he sniffed.

''Yea or if it gets Zoro's bad sense of direction.'' Sanji said as he put out his cigarette and chuckled a bit.

''Or catch your love sickness you perverted cook.'' Zoro said as she chuckled a bit.

''I'll be auntie to two children now.'' Nami said with a smile and few tears.

''Yes, We'll be…a…big happy family.'' Jewel said as she closed her eyes with a smile on her face.

''Jewel. Jewel!'' Victoria yelled. Jewel didn't respond.

''Chopper!'' Nami yelled.

''Jewel stay with us please! Open your eyes! Say something!'' Chopper yelled as he tried to revive her.

~Some Time Later~

''It's almost time!'' Chopper yelled from the women's quarters.

''Come in you guys!'' Nami said after a few hours and then stood over the baby.

Zoro looked the baby and smiled.

''Roronoa Elise Zora.'' Jewel said as Zoro smiled down at his new baby girl as she yawned.

There she was, the little bundle of joy all wrapped up in her mother's arms. They all smiled at how cute she was. She has light brown skin with dark grey and bronze eyes and Dark Olive Green hair. She also has a small beauty mark under the right side of her eye.

''It's so weird, She looks like both of you.'' Usopp said as he chuckled a bit.

''You've been through a lot but I guess that what happens when you have a parents like you have.'' Zoro said as he scooped Zora into his arms as he sat next to Jewel.

''Welcome to the Straw Hat crew Zora!'' Luffy yelled as he shook her little hand with his pinky. Zora smiled.

''This is just the beginning, We have many more adventures to come.'' Robin said as she rubbed her little baby bump with a smile on her face.

I'm finished! But don't leave yet because there's so much more to tell. Stay on alert for my next story in the Jewel and Zoro series about how life is with our little bundle as she grows up and causes some trouble with the help of her partner in crime (Robin's baby). ~See ya next chapter~


End file.
